mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 357: A Wonderful Hug From Goro
"A Wonderful Hug From Goro" was originally released on May 30, 2017. Description Today's episode features a drop-in from our critically acclaimed Twin Peaks fancast-within-a-podcast, The Bookhouse Boys. We've got answers for all the questions this twisted series throws at you -- questions like: What's with all this coffee? Hey! What's even going on here?! Whoa!?! Suggested Talking Points Bookhouse Boys, Dream Interpretation, Arcade Desires, Tender Kombat, Daniel Dunkin, Real Emo, Hardee's Softcows Outline 07:24 - Last night I had a dream that I filled up my tank, and while giving me change, the attendant caught my eye and slipped an extra $50 into my change. He leaned in and whispered, "this is a test," before telling me to have a good day. What does this mean? 11:13 - I love playing arcade games, but as a childless 30-year-old man I feel weird going to the local putt-putt/arcade by myself. We live in a small town in Georgia, so the closest grown up arcade (a la Dave & Busters) is almost 90 minutes away. How can I satiate my desire to play childish games without actually having a child? -- Too Old For This Shit In Leesburg 16:42 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown YaDrew Answers user, who asks: What do you think it would feel like to get crushed or killed by Goro from Mortal Kombat? As in what kind of a painful-death do you think it would be? 22:15 - I go to the same coffee place every single morning. The same guy, Daniel, always makes my same vanilla iced coffee every day. Everything was normal and fine, but for the past two weeks he's been pestering me about getting something else, saying things like, "Don't you want to try the new brownie espresso flavor," or, "We've got something new for you: a fruity drink!" and gets visibly disappointed/annoyed whenever I politely decline and just ask for my same vanilla iced coffee. It's been making me feel pretty uncomfortable/pressured. Is there any way I can ask him to please quit pressuring me and just make boring drink, or do I have to find another Dunkin' to dunk in? -- The Girl With The Dunkin' Tattoo 26:28 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Betterment. Sponsored by Nice Garage. Advertisement for Pop Rocket. 34:12 - Y - Sent in by Bru Lee, from Yahoo Answers user Ella, who asks: Who are the real emos? who do you think are the REAL emos in our society today? we have many people dressing like them but who are the real ones. i think that its hard to tell because there are people who try and look cool so they dress like an emo and then there are the real people who suffer and are truly 'emo-tional' and depressed. who argrees/disagrees? 39:49 - MUNCH SQUAD - Carl's Jr. Baby Back Rib Burger 53:22 - Housekeeping 57:45 - FY - Sent in by nine people, from Yahoo Answers user Ally, who asks: How to get Silly Putty out of bed sheets? I have made a terrible mistake Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Munch Squad Category:Episodes